The main purpose of this protocol is to identify the presence of free- running melatonin rhythms in totally blind people, to estimate the period (tau) of the rhythm in each free-running subject and to study the variability within and between subjects. Subjects found to have free- running rhythms will be recruited for subsequent studies in which the effects of drug administration on the melatonin rhythms will be tested.